lovely woman
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Raven is a girl send to destroy Earth. Then she is brainwashed and send to be someone's apprentice and her master wants her to destroy one of his greatest obstacles. The teen titans. But when a green changeling crosses her path, will she get to her objetive? REWRITE of lovely woman, ain't I? T for language. ON HIATUS


**Hi guys!**

**Basically, (if you haven´t read the original one) I had medical and familiar problem. During this I reflexed and noticed my story was pretty poor, so I had to rewrite it. Now the first chapie!.**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-ILIKEBUTTERCUP-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Flashback-_

_A little girl with purple hair and violett eyes blinked in confusion. She had 7 years at least._

_She looked around her. She was sitting in a black chair, and her hands and feet were attached to it. She tried to squirm out of there, but no success. At mid process, she felt steps._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Suddenly, someone puller her from her hair. She shouted in pain at that. Why would she decide to have long hair again?_

_"So, who are you?" A woman that seemed in her 30 (but looked younger) and had blond dirty hair asked. She had red top and black skinny jeans. By her appearance, the girl inmediatelly knew she was not a good person. Suddenly, she felt scared. She had not the power to do anything "who are you?" she repeated, but this time with much more force. The girl tried to sound powerful, but she was still tired of sleeping in the street.. She knew that if she said another name, the woman before her would probably know it was false. But then again, if she told she was Raven, the Azaratheanean girl whose daddy was Trigon, wouldn´t she be scared?_

_Testing waters, she said in low voice. "Raven". The woman put a happy expression in her face. "My dear, were you not teached to not talk in a sad voice? The world is made of happiness for us!"The little girl wasn't surely expecting that. But the woman appeared to be harmless, she could say her name._

_"Raven, daughter of Trigon" Her voice was fully awake by now, and the blonde made a shocked expresion, then, laughed. "What brings you here, Miss I-won't-show-any-emotion? Searching the cure for boring people?" While she was saying this, Raven noticed that the said woman had a tattoo in her back that said 'Love you forever, Mister J'. Searching what she had known of Gotham till now, she opened her (now shocked) eyes at the realization, and then the little toddler answered. "You tell me, Harley Quinn"._

_"Oh! So you know me?" Raven put a serious face and said "Anyone in Arkam knows you, also you and that creepy guy made a pact with my father, so I should know you."_

_Harley laughed, then, said "That was soooooo funny hun, and for that I will tell you this. You can live here".The toddler squinted her eyes and mocked. "Sorry Harley, I didn´t came to Gotham for you. I need help." Harley suddenly tucked a rare looking gun from her back and shoted at the girl, who fell to the floor with a tud, the last words she heard being..._

_"And you will get it my dear, oh yes you will..."_

_-end of flash back-_

Gotham airport. 6:30:45.10 years later

A purple haired sixteen year old woman walked with her suitcase behind. She quietly entered a dark room, but was able to see the old woman who was sitting there. The walls were a dark blue, but in Gotham the sun was setting at that hour. She sat in the only chair left, being that the other one was being used by an old woman at the age 45. She had her years o live, but after her 'husband' was assassined, she decided to leave the fun to her daughters ( or grandaughters, whatever.) Dee Dee, to aterrorise Gotham at the age of 8. She dediqued herself to train her personal-trained assassin, Rae, name, since Harley's saying She was about to get another mission, that was nearly imposible. The last 8 years of her life she had decided to spend them in what her master decided. Assassining. She was a perfect spy and a cold-blooded assassin, not to mention the super powers Multiple supervillans had alredy failed, so the master of the chess decided that this time he was going for a superpowered intelligent girl. He alredy tried to send a superpowered teen to go overbetray them, but the girl wasn´t as wise and ended betraying him. Slade wasn´t know for his charism, so the girl, who´s name was Terra, if I remember correctly,died in the act.

Yes she was sended to destroy the babysitters of California.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The gray haired woman asked her apprentice, the girl she had trained since she was 7 years old, and had taken a liking to her.

Rae smiled micheviously and turned to her mentor. She took a rare plastic mask and put it on. She suddenly had brown autum hair and icy blue eyes. Similing yet, 'Harley' hadn´t seen the change due to the darkness of the room. Rae opened the door and took off, not berore saying.

"Blackbird hasn´t failed a mission yet."

.-.-.-.-.-trololololololo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"TITANS GO!"Blue bolts, and green starbolts filled the battle. In fact, I shouldn´t be saying anything of this, 'cause after that the thugs fell to the floor releasing the diamonds in their wasn´t much of a battle if you aske me.

YOLOYOLO

"Good job, titans" They now were in the infamous Pizza palace. Beast boy had ordered a veggie, while Cyborg wanted a all-meat one. Starfire and Robin opted for grabing slices of the other ones.

"Friends, I have glorious news! The tamaranean friendship festival is coming. We are to attend a place were they serve fancy food and other Earth supplies. I assume you will come?I also invited the titans west " Everyone in the table just nodded.

"If there is any food count me in Star".Cyborg said.

"oh, you are just saying this 'cause you want to see a certain girl...OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

While Cyborg chuckled and beast boy ranted in the backround, Star and Robin mad googly eyes at each other

A blue eyed woman made her way towards the exit of Jump City´s airport. It was usually filled of people, so she had trouble keeping her things on place. She looked around and found her target. She had beautifull hair and a baby blue dress. She aslo had some hills on. Getting on the taxi and eyeing warily the driver, she asked.

"To Jump City's mall, please?"

**WITH THE TITANS**

"TITANS TROUBLE!"

**ON WITH THE STORY**

"I don´t… know what are you want!" A red haired woman shouted as a knife was pointed into her neck, drawing a bit of blood in the process.

"You know I´m not playing, so you better answer this time" A violet haired woman said. She took a gun from her chest and pointed it to her temple. She was wearing a black tight leather suit and a black mask to cover half her face ( like the phantom of the opera ).

"Stop!"

Both womans turned to the door, were a group of 4 teenagers standing on the door.

"What do you filthy guilty teenagers do here?Well if you don´t mind, I have business to fulfill." She said turning again to the poor woman.

"So you aren´t from here, hm? We are the teen titans!"

The snorted before turning again, murmuring at the same time. "yeah yeah, and what are you going to do Robin…" she turned mischeviously to the surprised leader "…or should I call you, Richard?"

* * *

**So, how was it? good, bad, horrible? leave your reviews.**

**Now I know it isn´t as good as I hoped, but I've gotten tired and I´m going to leave it here.**

**Thanks bluedog903!**

**Disclaimer: don´t own the titans!**


End file.
